Nightmare
by MakeMeProud
Summary: One-shot! Rose has a nightmare about Dimitri becoming strigoi again and has a haunting visitor. When she wakes, she needs to reassure herself that Dimitri is safe and that her visitor was just a dream. Or was it? She sincerely hopes so.


**Hello lovely people! This is still the same universe as Black Lace, but you don't need to read that one in order to follow this short story. This is Rose's nightmare chapter and I think I am going to add Rose experiencing Dimitri having a nightmare as well because you know he has to have them from his guilty conscience. **

** I hope you all enjoy!**

** -MakeMeProud**

Dimitri was standing in front of me.

That was the first thing I noticed. My senses felt dulled and sluggish. I brought my hand up to reach for him, but my hand seemed to drag. I felt dizzy and disorientated as the ground shook beneath me.

"Dimitri? What's happening?" My voice shook with uncertainty. Then I looked at him a little closer and noticed the red rings in his cold, yet beautiful eyes. He was Strigoi again. To further prove my thought he smiled, his fangs protruding over his lower lip.

Ice coursed through my veins as dread filled me. Not again. My eyes stung as tears formed, my breathing hitched in my throat. Fear pumped through me and I followed my instincts.

I turned to flee but I was too slow. I heard his harsh chuckle and tried to see through the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"It's over, Roza. You can't escape from me a second time." His voice was so smooth and evil. I couldn't breathe. I still wanted to turn into his arms even though I knew he would kill me. I still loved him.

My feet tangled in my flowing gown and I tripped. My fingers grazed the fabric and I gasped in horror. It was the same gown I had escaped in when Dimitri had tried to awaken me in Siberia.

Except this time there were no woods to hide in, no trees to climb, no bridge to save me from a fate worse than death. There was only open space and grass that came to my knees. The field spread for miles and I lost a sense of my bearings. Where was I? Was there some place to run to?

I looked behind me to judge how far Dimitri was from me, but he wasn't in my sight. My joints locked up and my breath caught. Immediately my guardian instincts kicked in and I twirled to face my lover with raised fists. He lunged for me and I dodged to the left. He followed my movement and landed a hand on my stomach, throwing me to the ground with power he would never have possessed as a dhampir. My head hit the muddy ground with a smack and black dots started to sparkle in my vision.

It was only seconds later when I felt the pain of Dimitri's fangs in my neck. My scream left my mouth before I could hold it back and I pushed with all of my might against his frame. He wouldn't budge as I felt him take a gulp. The endorphins were starting to kick in, making the drawling of my blood almost a form of ecstasy. His arms gripped my waist harder and I thrashed wildly, knowing this was my last chance to escape before I was too drugged up to move.

A wail cracked out of me as my futile efforts slowed. He was going to kill me. The man I loved was going to drink me dry. My fingers fisted in his hair and yanked weakly to pull him away as he rocked his hips against me.

This wasn't my Dimitri. This was just a monster using his body. His fingernails raked against the inside of my thigh, hiking the dress up with him, and I growled.

"No! Get off of me!"

I reached up and swatted at the side of his head. He growled and pinned my arms to my sides with his lips still greedily sucking away at what little blood I had left. Suddenly the endorphins seemed to have no effect on me in this world. I could feel the steady pulse of blood leave my body and I cringed. "Dimitri, please!"

Suddenly the pain of his bite was gone.

"Join me."

Something in his voice made me look at him and I gasped at the sight of my fresh, red blood coating his milky teeth. The sharp points glinted murderously at me and I turned away from the glowing red eyes staring into my soul.

"Please, just let me go, Dimitri," I pleaded.

"Not again, Roza. Never again." Those were his final words as he lowered back to feast on my neck. I felt the pain flare up again and silently screamed for help. No one was going to hear me in this field. It was no use. I was going to die.

"Indeed you are going to die, Rosemarie Hathaway."

My head tilted upward to see who had spoken, exposing my neck fully to Dimitri's delight.

It was Victor Dashkov.

"Oh God. Not you," I mumbled through the pain. My eyes shut so I wouldn't have to look at his deteriorating remains any longer. He was still wearing the clothes he had been wearing the day I had killed him, but they were bloody and mangled now.

"It's ironic that you should die now when there is no bond to keep you here. You took that chance away from me when you murdered me," he said with a glare. "Poor Robert was trying so hard to bring me back, but your little entourage was smart. Or at least Sonia was. Robert would have gotten away with it if not for her."

It didn't matter that Victor was a corpse, he still had the same aristocratic air about him and it drove me insane.

"It was spirit!" I screamed, hoping that he would somehow still save me from Dimitri.

Victor cocked his head to the side. "Yes, spirit," he started. "Such a strange magic. You know, you may not be able to take the darkness from Vasilisa any longer, but it still remains in you."

The lack of blood was starting to make me sleepy and I fought to keep my eyes open. "What do you mean?" My voice was weak, even to my own ears.

"Spirit damages as well as heals and you, dear child, have had more encounters with the dark side of spirit than you think. It has ebbed away at your mind for so long that the damage cannot be undone."

The edges of my vision started to blur as I felt my energy leave my body. "You're wrong." The words were barely audible.

Victor smirked at me. "Am I, Rosemarie?"

I started to see the ghoulish faces appear before my eyes, some grotesque and others silently reaching out for me to help them. But I couldn't help them anymore. I wasn't supposed to even be able to see them anymore, yet here they were swirling around me silently. As I started to feel weaker and weaker the dark tunnel I had seen before on the plane appeared, and like before the rest of the deceased Dragomir family were beckoning to me. They started to drift closer until I could feel their cold fingers grasping onto my clothes and skin.

Finally my vision turned black as I slipped into unconsciousness, my body exhausted and depleted of blood. I felt a liquid substance pressed against my lips and tasted metal.

"Join me, Roza."

"No! No! Please!"

"Rose! Roza, wake up!"

My eyes opened immediately, seeking out the danger that lurked in the darkness of the room. My fingers tried to reach out for my stake hidden in my nightstand, but my hands couldn't move. My fingers flailed as I managed to pry a few loose out a the strong grip encasing them.

"Let me go!" I screamed as I wrenched my hands away. The person only grabbed them again, this time forcing them at my sides. I had a flashback to my dream and I squirmed harder. "Please just let me go!"

"Roza! Its just me!"

His voice stopped my movements.

Dimitri.

Run! The instinct to flee was still present, but something else made me stay.

It was Dimitri, but this Dimitri was full of life and love. His voice wasn't the same cold, evil sound I heard in my dreams. My body started to tremble as I realized that he was alive and safe with me. He wasn't Strigoi any more and he was in our warm bed in our nice little home.

Unwanted tears fell out of my eyes as a strangled sob croaked from my throat. "Dimitri," I whispered and reached out for him. I was in his arms immediately and his warmth scorched my skin. I found my self sitting in his lap a second later with my head tucked under his chin. His hand smoothed over my hair as I poured out my tears against his chest.

"I dreamed you were Strigoi again and that you were going to kill me and awaken me," I murmured as I burrowed harder into his chest. His hand on my head stilled for a few seconds before he sighed and crushed me harder to his chest.

"Oh, Roza." He rocked me gently and I pressed my hands harder into his skin, needing reassurance that he was still with me, still alive. Suddenly I wanted to feel that life underneath my skin. I needed his warmth and strong heart beat under my lips. I caressed his chest softly with them, feeling the throb of each pump beat through him, and my hands pushed him down onto the bed.

"Rose, what are you-"

"Dimitri." His eyes widened at the yearning in my voice. He understood me so well, the other half of my soul. We were in sync with each other. He could understand my desire and gladly accepted it. A warmth filled his eyes and a soft smile graced his lips.

His lips met mine tenderly and I cradled his head in my hands. His hair was soft and so smooth as I threaded it through my fingers and a sigh passed my lips as his hands planted firmly on my lower back.

I needed this. I needed him. I needed Dimitri's love.

The proof was in front of my eyes. No Strigoi could ever touch with this much gentleness. Not even the Strigoi Dimitri had come close to what I could feel as he trailed the tips of his fingers down my spine one vertebra at a time. My head tilted back in pleasure and Dimitri's lips blazed a trail down the column of my throat, nipping gently at certain points that he knew would make me gasp. My fingers tightened in his hair and I crashed my lips onto his in a searing kiss. He groaned and traced the outline of my breasts with his fingertips, and I shivered in anticipation. My nightshirt was gone in an instant, along with the little night shorts I had gotten from Lissa, leaving me in just a pair of grey silk panties.

My breath caught in my throat as Dimitri turned us so I was planted underneath him. My stomach shuddered as I felt the true prowess of his tall frame above me and I grinned up at him. His lips were on me in an instant; on my throat, on my collarbone, and finally my chest. I arched into him when his tongue swirled around my nipple and I bit my bottom lip to keep from crying out. He repeated the process on the other one as my fingers scratched against his scalp.

My toes curled as I felt him enter me. He stilled, letting me adjust, and I pumped my hips with a tiny whine to let him know I was good to go. There was a slow burn churning in my lower stomach with each thrust as we moved in sync. My fingers caressed the side of his face and he laid a gentle kiss on my palm, making me wonder how I could have ever doubted this man.

My breath hitched when he hit a certain spot and I whimpered for relief. The tension was building and building and my will to hold on was getting shorter.

"Dimitri," I mumbled in warning. His pace fastened and his thrusts became slams as he pounded into me. I couldn't control the shrill moans as I felt the coil ready to spring. Suddenly I was in paradise, feeling the waves rush over me as pleasure tingled through my skin.

He followed me shortly and we both collapsed on the bed side by side. My skin still felt warm and sensitive as I fought to catch my breath, and I let a big, goofy smile spread onto my face.

Dimitri turned toward me. "Roza-"

"Shhh." I nuzzled into his chest, skin to skin, and sighed. "I'm alright, Dimitri. It was just a nightmare."

His hand came up to stroke my hair and I felt my body relax into him even more. "Ya tebya lyublyu, moya Roza." I smiled into his skin.

"I love you too, Dimitri."

Just as sleep was about to overcome me, a nagging voice tugged at my brain.

_"You may not be able to take the darkness from Vasilisa any longer, but it still remains in you. The damage cannot be undone."_

My head burrowed harder into Dimitri as I tried to push the memory away. It was a fear of mine; still becoming crazy even though I was no longer bonded.

_"The damage cannot be undone."_

"It was just a nightmare, Rose. You're fine," I whispered to myself encouragingly.

"Hm?"

I debated telling him. Would this only worry him or would he blow it off as just a part of your dream? I took a deep breath before telling him about Victor's appearance. His face was serious as he listened.

"It's possible that he visited you, Rose. It wouldn't surprise me after everything that you've been through if you still possessed some of those powers." His answered was some what shocking to me, but then I remembered his grandmother and her witchy ways.

"I guess, but I haven't felt the nausea or had the pressure headache since the bond broke." And if he really had visited me, then I dreaded his words. The thought plagued my mind every day, that I would just snap and start babbling or go insane and murder someone else. A shiver passed through my spine and Dimitri rubbed a hand over my back.

"If you're so worried about the darkness, have Lissa enchant something with spirit to help."

I hadn't thought about that.

"I suppose that would work," I muttered uncertainly. "As long as she doesn't burn me again with another damn ring."

Dimitri chuckled and held me tighter in his arms. "Let's get some more sleep. Or what's left of it," he said glancing toward the clock on the nightstand.

"Yeah," I agreed and snuggled closer.

As we drifted off to sleep, Victor's words still swirled in my head.

_The damage cannot be undone._

**Short and sweet. I hope you liked it! If you did, let me know! :) And if you didn't . . . well I hope that didn't happen. Thank you everyone for reading my stories! It makes me a very happy camper.**


End file.
